


Bad Day

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Bad Day

I came home to an empty house. Tom was probably out on errands or maybe even on an evening run; it didn’t really matter. For once I was thankful he wasn’t there. I didn’t like him seeing me like this.

I walked straight upstairs, kicked my shoes off, threw myself onto the bed and started sobbing. It was a pity party – nothing more. After all, no one had died. It had just been a terrible day. My boss had ripped me a new one for making a minor mistake on a project, I’d gotten a dent in my new car from stupidly hitting the fence as I backed out of the driveway this morning, my parents were calling me every hour to try to settle some idiotic fight they were having, and on top of all that I tripped and fell during lunch, tearing my favorite dress and leaving my hands and knees cut up like a five-year-old.

I just needed a good cry. I sobbed and wailed into the pillow, fisting the blanket in my hands and repeating all the pity-party classics. “Why me?” I moaned. “I fucking hate this. Why does this shit have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? God, my fucking  _life_ …”

I slammed my fist into the headboard. The pillow was soaked with my tears when I finally willed myself to calm down. I dragged myself to my feet and went to the mirror to try to fix my face before Tom arrived home.

I jumped when I heard a gentle knock at the bedroom door.  _Jesus, when did he get here?_

“Um… just a minute!”

He cracked the door anyway. “Darling, I thought I heard…” He stopped as he got a look at my face. Mascara streaming down my cheeks, face flushed and raw from crying… I bit my lip and looked down at the dresser, grabbing a tissue to try to clean myself up. “Dear God. What happened?”

I tried to laugh, but it came out as a half-sob. “Nothing, nothing, Tom. It’s silly.”

He came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. “What’s the matter? Tell me.”

“I’m being stupid. I just had a cruddy day, that’s all.”

“What happened?”

“Boss yelled at me… Mom and Dad are fighting… dented my new car…”

“I saw that, that’s why I was so worried – are you okay? Did someone hit you?”

“No, that’s the worst part, I just overshot the driveway and hit the fence… I’m so fucking stupid…”

“You’re not stupid.” He kissed my forehead, pulling me closer. “I don’t like when you talk like that.”

“I know, Tom,” I sighed. “Sorry. I just… I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.”

He looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well… I don’t know. My life is good, I know I’m very blessed, but sometimes I just have down days and I don’t want to burden you with that.”

He stepped back, brows furrowed. “Burden me? With your problems? What on earth are you talking about?”

My throat ached from holding back tears. “I guess I just don’t want to bother you.”

“Darling, I  _love_  you.” He pulled me into a tight embrace. “If you need to have a good cry I can understand that. You’re never a bother.”

“I know, it’s just that I don’t want you to feel like I’m unhappy or that you need to fix it or cheer me up or something… I’ll be fine. Every now and then I just need some time to let myself really feel it.”

He kissed my hair. “All right, listen. I actually have to run back out anyway, so you’ll have your alone time. I’ll be back in a half-hour or so. Okay?”

“Okay.” I sniffled.

After he left I took a shower and lay down on the bed in my bathrobe. I was still feeling a bit low; I checked the clock – I had about fifteen minutes.

_Well, why not?_

I allowed my hand to wander down between my legs, where I was still wet from bathing; I dipping my fingers in and gave a little gasp. I imagined it was Tom, his fingers pumping inside me and toying with my clit as he watched me. It only took a few minutes for me to reach my peak, and I lay there, sated, until I heard the door open downstairs.

I quickly washed my hands and went to meet him, still clad in my robe. He was holding a bag of takeout and a white box, grinning at me.

“What’s all this?”

“Okay, I know you said you didn’t want me to do anything, but… that’s not really how I operate, so I got you your favorite, ginger garlic chicken… and I got cupcakes from Jessie’s.”

I broke into a huge smile. “Really? Tom, you didn’t have to do that!”

“I know I didn’t  _have_  to, I wanted to.” He kissed me. “Besides, now neither of us has to cook. Win-win.”

I took the bakery box from him and pried it open; four perfect cupcakes. I nearly skipped into the kitchen after him and placed it on the counter while he grabbed utensils for dinner.

“You seem a lot happier,” he remarked. “I assume the alone time helped? What do you usually do to cheer yourself up?”

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. “Er… nothing, really. I took a shower.”

He narrowed his eyes. “A shower.”

“Yes.”

“Why are you blushing over a shower?”

“I’m not blushing.” I could literally feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

“You know, you’re a terrible liar.”

“Let’s eat.”

“Oh my  _God_!” He was staring at me, realization dawning. “You touched yourself, didn’t you?”

I didn’t answer.

“No wonder you looked so relaxed when you came downstairs.”

“Food’s getting cold!” I started past him towards the table.

“That’s what microwaves are for.” He had grabbed my arm and his face was now inches from mine, his pupils dilating as he examined my face. “Tell me.”

I sighed, smirking. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me what you did… what you thought about…”

I looked at the floor. “Well, after I took a shower, I was still feeling a little down… so I just let my fingers sort of take over… and I imagined it was you.”

His breathing was shallow as he looked down at me. “And then what did you do?”

“I slipped a finger inside… played with my clit… then I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.” I gave him a dirty wink.

“What were you wearing?”

“The same thing I’m wearing now.”

He licked his lips as he looked at my robe, tied securely at the waist.

“What if I were to do… this?” He pulled at the fabric belt and the robe opened, revealing a small amount of bare flesh - the dip between my breasts, my navel, and my sex.

“You’re right… maybe dinner can wait,” I whispered as I took him by the hand and led him upstairs. When we reached the bed, I faced him. “Sit down.”

He obeyed, his expression ravenous. I turned my back to him and began to ease the fabric down past my shoulders. Water still dripped from my wet hair, trickling down my back and giving me a little shiver. I slipped my arms out of the sleeves one at a time, still holding the fabric up to cover my lower half; I gave him a glance over my shoulder and licked my lips. His erection was straining at his pants and his mouth was open slightly as he stared. I let my hips sway gently as I revealed the rest of me, letting the robe drop to the floor before turning to face him.

His jaw worked slowly as he exhaled, eyes flicking rapidly between my breasts and my sex.

I smiled innocently. “It’s not really polite to stare, Tom.”

He stood and unceremoniously picked me up and threw me down on the bed. I bounced for a minute, my tits jiggling obscenely as he tackled me, raining kisses on my neck and collarbone. I pushed him over so that he was on his back and I straddled him, giggling, grinding against the bulge at his crotch; he gave a playful snarl and rolled back on top of me. He roughly shoved a finger inside me and I gave a little squeal as he pressed his thumb on my clit. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and chucked it off the bed as he pressed his erection into my thigh. He pushed another finger in and drew circles on my inner walls as I squirmed.

“Isn’t this… an improvement… over doing it yourself, darling?” he whispered, nipping at my neck.

“I don’t know. I fucked myself pretty hard and came within five minutes,” I teased. “Can you top that?”

“Oh, you naughty  _minx_.” He pulled his fingers out of me before unzipping and shoving his pants to the floor. “Fine. I’ll accept that challenge… but you have to do exactly what I say.”

“Fine.”

He climbed to the center of the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard, legs splayed out, cock sticking straight up.

“Come here.” I crawled over to him; he twirled me so my back was to him and arranged my legs so I was kneeling, straddling his hips. He reached one arm around my chest to pull me close and used his other to guide his tip to my entrance; then, he gently pressed me downward until he was fully sheathed within me. He kneaded my breast and whispered into my ear, “ _Ride ‘em, cowgirl._ ”

I rocked my hips against him, feeling him hit my G-spot as I leaned back into him. One of his hands groped my tits, still holding me close, while the other reached down and rolled my swollen clit between his fingers. I hissed through my teeth as he thrust upward unexpectedly, the tip of his cock once again hitting that sweet spot on my inner walls. I began undulating on top of him harder, desperate for friction, and I reached a hand up behind me to grasp his hair as he kissed my neck.

“ _Fuck_ , Tom… that’s perfect…”

“You feel incredible, darling… so wet and tight… for me…  _oh…_ ” he moaned softly.

I grimaced as he swirled his fingertip around my sensitive nub, and I began bouncing on top of him harder. He alternated between massaging and pinching and I could feel the warmth building in my pelvis, the sweet sensation that preceded my climax slowly flooding me…

“Tom… oh fuck, oh  _fuck_ , please don’t stop…”

He gripped me tightly and began bucking upwards, his hips colliding with my ass as he slammed into me, groaning and grunting deliciously right into my ear.

_So close…_

He pinched my clit one last time, hard, pushing me over the edge into oblivion. I shuddered against him, my fingers tugging his hair as my cunt clenched around him. He bit down, marking my shoulder as he found his own release deep inside me, the warm fluid coating my insides as his cock twitched.

He wrapped both arms around my waist and gently kissed my cheek as aftershocks rolled through me. He lifted me up to extricate himself and put me down next to him. I leaned against his chest, still breathing hard as I recovered.

“How’d I do?” he asked.

My mind was fuzzy. “What?”

“I said, how’d I do? Do I measure up to your ‘alone time’?” A smile played at the corners of his lips.

“Tom, let’s just say… despite everything that happened earlier… this wound up being a very good day.” I stroked his chest, then grinned up at him. “Now let’s go have those cupcakes.”


End file.
